Attack of the Ramen Noodles
by Seriphin
Summary: One shot story! What happens when Inuyasha faces his worse nightmare? EVIL RAMEN NOODLES! Read me!


Attack of the Ramen Noodles  
  
The light from the camp fire casts shadows around the clearing as Inyuasha sits against a tree waiting for Kagome to finish up with her strange ritual of taking a bath. The Tetsusaiga rests close at hand when Inyuasha picks up the scent of Naraku. He completely forgets about Kagome as he follows Naraku's scent farther and farther into the moon light woods. Standing in the middle of a clearing Naraku waits for him.  
  
Naraku: (evil smile) So you finally came Inyuasha.   
  
Inyuasha: (smiles right back) What? Are you that impatient to lose to me?  
  
Naraku: I would never lose to you, but it is not I that you will be fighting. I have created a new minion and I wish to test his strength on a lesser demon like you before I have him fight someone stronger. Like your brother.  
  
Inyuasha: (absolutely pissed off by now) Ha! Bring on this pathetic demon of yours. When I defeat him I'll be more than happy to get rid of you too.  
  
Naraku starts looking in his pockets for something while Inyuasha looks on incredulously. Finally Naraku gives a look of triumph and pull out a small ball that is half white and half red with a weird button on it.  
  
Naraku: I choose you Ramen Noodles! (Throws his pokeball)  
  
A ten foot tall container of Ramen Noodles bursts out of the pokeball and starts growling at Inyuasha.  
  
Inyuasha: (blink.blink.stare...)  
  
Familiar voice: What is wrong Inyuasha? Surely even you could defeat that poor excuse for a demon.  
  
Surprised everyone turns to stare at Sesshoumaru who is standing in a pink frilly dress with a pretty bow in his hair.  
  
Inyuasha: (blink.blink.stare...) Why are you wearing a dress? What is going on?!  
  
Sessoumaru: And answer me this Inyuasha...why are you wearing nothing?  
  
Inyuasha looks down and tries to cover himself. Blush. There is a rustling noise and Kirara jumps into the clearing with Shipo, Miroku, Sango, and of course Kagome on her back.  
  
Kagome: Inyuashsa! We heard fighting and...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Your not wearing anything!(blushes and covers her eyes. We of course know what she is really thinking about.)  
  
Shipo: Why are Kagome and Sango covering their eyes and screaming? Naraku is not that hideous looking. He just looks just like a girl.  
  
Miroku: Well you see Shipo it's because Inyuasha has his sword out and they're afraid of it.  
  
Shipo: But they have seen Tetsusaiga countless times before.  
  
Ramen Noodles: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!! You should be afraid pathetic mortals for I am the all powerful Ramen Noodles  
  
Miroku and Shipo continue their conversation as the girls scream and Inyuasha tries to pull the dress off Sesshoumaru to cover himself with. At this point the Ramen Noodles are sick of being ignored. Naraku screams louder than the girls as the Ramen Noodles grab him and eat him. Nobody cares. This makes the noodles even angrier so it grabs Sesshoumaru just when Inyuasha finally gets the dress off him. Then for good measure the noodles eat everyone but Inyuasha who is busy getting into the pink frilly dress.  
  
Inyuasha: Huh? Where did everybody go?  
  
Ramen Noodles: HAHAHA!! I ate them all!  
  
Inyuasha: You monster! I'll kill you dead!  
  
Inyuasha attacks, but is unable to even scratch the evil Ramen Noodles.  
  
Inyuasha: Fine I guess the only way to defeat you is to eat you!  
  
Ramen Noodles: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Someone help me!  
  
Inyuasha rips into the Ramen Noodles with a vengeance and soon devours the entire thing. As he sits there in his pink dress holding his waist which now has a good ten foot diameter he feels a tap on his shoulder and someone says his name. But what really gets his attention his someone hitting him in the head calling him an idiot. When he opens his eyes again he sees Kagome standing over him. Puzzled he spits out some leaves so he can talk.  
  
Inyuasha: What? You're dead! You got eaten and (she hits him again) OWW!!? What was that for?  
  
Kagome: I've been calling you for twenty minutes! I made dinner while you were asleep and everyone is waiting for you! I even made some Ramen Noodles for you.  
  
Inyuasha: I'm not hungry. Uggg, I feel sick.  
  
Kagome: Well come back to camp anyway.  
  
As Inyuasha gets up he could swear there had been leaves on the tree he had been resting under. 


End file.
